Jump, Not Slip
by nicolft
Summary: "My foot slipped. Or, at least, that's what I would like to believe." Romano-centric. Rated T for suicidalness...


**I wanted to write something. Something sad.**

* * *

Lovino struggled to wriggle his tanner hand out of Feliciano's desperate grip. Sea water tinted wind made him thirst for freedom a little more – freedom in the form of the calm, welcoming sea. Like Lovino's hazel eyes, the water sparkled in anticipation, waiting for a new catch to jump.

"Lovino!" Feliciano's voice cracked, and his lower lip trembled as he tried to choke back a sob. Lovino kept silent, but ceased his movement in hopes of catching his twin brother off guard. Instead, Feliciano tightened his grip. Lovino waited. All he had to do was jump once Feliciano set Lovino free.

"Mi tomate!" A strong voice - although accompanied by a desperate edge – rang through the clearing, causing slightly lighter hazel eyes to widen – Feliciano's hazel eyes. Not Lovino's. His grip loosened for a fraction of a second, and the younger of the twins looked back to see a frantic Antonio running towards them.

As the Spaniard rushed up, Lovino squeezed his eyes shut and allowed his mind to run over the reason he even considered visiting the Mediterranean to accomplish such a thing in the first place; if Lovino hesitated, there would be no other way out later. He needed to get over his doubt _now_.

Antonio liked _him_ better.

Grandfather liked _him_ better.

Roderich liked _him_ better.

Elizaveta liked _him_ better.

"Him" wasn't Lovino; "him" was Feliciano.

No, Lovino was second to everything, and usually the hated one of the two.

Antonio, the only one to was affectionate towards him other than his brother, only became close to him because the others that had rejected Lovino forced Antonio to.

Grandfather, he had always neglected Lovino. It was always Feliciano this, Feliciano that. Lovino simply sat in the corner, unnoticed.

Roderich? Roderich had basically _traded_ Lovino away, and Elizaveta. Elizaveta didn't mind one bit.

Everyone else loathed him, and thinking back to the reason he decided to visit the cliff this exact day, he managed to slip his hand out of Feliciano's hold.

Lovino jumped.

As he looked down, he realized that he wouldn't even land in the water. No, his limbs would be strewn across the shore, crimson dots scattered around, but not quite in the ocean. A bitter smirk stretched across his face as he mentally laughed at the irony of it; Lovino would be second in suicide as well, wouldn't he?

* * *

_Lovino sprinted down the stairs, wearing Feliciano's clothes and an uncharacteristically bright smile._

_"Vee~ Brother isn't well, Grandpa... He's going to stay in his room today..."_

_Romulus looked up, giving a smile when he caught sight of Lovino._

_"Oh, Feliciano. That's okay." He hugged Lovino as he said this, even though Feliciano was almost 17. "We can go have fun without him. I always loved you more, anyways. He's just so difficult! Sometimes I wish that you were an only child." Romulus smiled, ruffling Lovino's hair, "He can't even do anything, but your art...It's extravagant!"_

_Lovino gave a wide smile, trying to keep it looking as genuine as possible without revealing the heartbroken emotions that stirred inside of him, a raging storm of anger, melancholy, and shock, but not disbelief. "Veee~ Thank you, Grandpa!"_

_"Don't tell him this, okay?"_

_"Okay! I'll go wake him up for breakfast!"_

_"You go do that."_

* * *

_My foot slipped. Or, at least, that's what I would like to believe._

Lovino stared up at Antonio's distressed face, silently mouthing the words, "No. You're not worth enough to me to prevent this." And Antonio could do nothing but watch when a grim smirk spread across Lovino's face as he hit the ground._  
_

* * *

**Wellll, I hope you enjoyed that...Sorry, I like writing short stuff ^-^"**

**ALSO! Someone gave me the idea for that flashback. I forgot which fanfiction and author it was, so IF YOU STUMBLE ACROSS THIS, SHOVE YOUR NAME IN THE COMMENTS AND I'LL GIVE YOU PROPER CREDIT XD**


End file.
